Christmas Evil
(alte denumiri: You Better Watch Out sau Terror in Toyland) este un film de Crăciun american din 1980 scris şi regizat de Lewis Jackson. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Brandon Maggart, Jeffrey DeMunn şi Dianne Hull. Prezentare IMDb: Widely recognized as the best of the Christmas horror efforts, Christmas Evil is the story of a boy who loves Christmas. He is scarred as a boy when he learns that Santa is not real. Throughout the rest of his life, the toy-maker tries to make the Christmas spirit a reality. He becomes obsessed with the behavior of children and the quality of the toys he makes. When he is met with hypocrisy and cynicism, the resulting snap causes him to go on a yuletide killing spree to complete this dark comedic horror. thumb|right|445 pxthumb|right|445 px Distribuție * Brandon Maggart ca Harry Stadling * Jeffrey DeMunn ca Philip Stadling * Dianne Hull ca Jackie Stadling * Andy Fenwick ca Dennis Stadling * Brian Neville ca Marc Stadling * Joe Jamrog ca Frank Stoller * Wally Moran ca Young Philip Stadling * Gus Salud ca Young Harry Stadling * Ellen McElduff ca Mrs. Stadling * Brian Hartigan ca Mr. Stadling * Peter Neuman ca Moss Garcia * Lance Holcomb ca Scotty Goodrich * Elizabeth Ridge ca Susie Lovett * Chris Browning ca Richie Sharp * Tyrone Holmes ca Frankie * Patricia Richardson ca Mrs. Garcia * Scott McKay ca Mr. Fletcher * Peter Friedman ca George Grosch * Owen Hollander ca Ben * Horace Bailey ca Doctor Probst * Burt Kleiner ca Sol Wiseman * David Hughes ca Worker * Lloyd David Hart ca Tipsy Worker * Francine Dumont ca Mrs. Fletcher * Pamela Enz ca Mrs. Gosch * William Robertson ca Guard * Sheila Anderson ca Nurse * Robert Ari ca Doctor * Philip Casnoff ca Ricardo Bouma * Michael Klingher ca Peter * Mark Chamberlin ca Charles * Colleen Zenk Pinter ca Binky * Lisa Sloan ca Khaki * James Desmond ca Man #1 * Mark Margolis ca Man #2 * Jennifer Novtney ca Little Girl * Audrey Matson ca Woman * Danny Federici ca Accordion Player * Arthur Bressler ca Saxophone Player * John Scarangella ca Drummer * Raymond J. Barry ca Detective Gleason * Sam Gray ca Inspector Grello * Robert Lesser ca Detective Gottlieb * Will McMillan ca Young Woman * Bill Raymond ca Priest * Joan Jonas ca Older Woman * Nancy Clark ca Female Witness * T. Wellington Perkins ca Black Santa * Jim Gagan ca Santa #1 * Leib Lensky ca Santa #2 * James Gallagher ca Santa #3 * Hy Mencher ca Older Woman * Michael Gordon ca Policeman * Stephen Mendillo ca Tom * Rutanya Alda ca Theresa * Kerry Broderick ca Angelina * John Towey ca Joe * Annette Kurek ca Mary * Matthew Levine ca Matthew * Marian Vitale ca Jan Stoller * Carrie Steele ca Stoller Daughter * Sam Samilari ca Stoller Son Note Legături externe * * *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christmas_Evil Categorie:Filme din 1980 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme regizate de Lewis Jackson Categorie:Filme de groază din anii 1980